


the perfect gift

by crystal_meadows1996



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_meadows1996/pseuds/crystal_meadows1996
Summary: After Yona receives a lovely gift for Christmas Hak is forced to come to terms with why he may be feeling jealous, all whilst looking for the right Christmas gift to give her!this was a gift for @Jami1307lah at Christmas but I forgot to post it here :)





	the perfect gift

Hak hated Christmas. Okay so he didn’t hate it, but it didn’t mean he loves it either. Its not that he didn’t enjoy the general merriment that took place in this time of year, but how excited people became at the prospect of presents. What he really hated wasn’t Christmas itself, but the shopping. If the busy shops weren’t enough of a turn off the general stress that came with finding the right gift. Generally this wouldn’t be a problem he either wouldn’t bother or just give whoever he needed to give a present to a gift card and a pat on the shoulder. But this was different, don’t ask him how it just was. Usually he didn’t feel much pressure when it came to buying a gift for Yona. They had known each other since they were children and had basically grown up beside each other. But for some ungodly reason this last year things had begun to change between them. where before he had enjoyed the annoyance of the small girl’s pout as he called her an airhead now all he could think as he stared down at her was how soft her lips looked. Before he could tousle her hair and only receive her annoyed complaints now he was afraid to touch her auburn locks out of fear he wouldn’t be able to let go, why had he never noticed how soft it was before!  
To say things had become weird on his end was an understatement.   
A few hours ago, he had been sat in algebra bored out of his mind waiting for the bell to signal the end of the teachers drowning that even they seemed to have grown tired of a this point in the year. At the ring of the bell he began collecting up his things listing to the excited buzz of the other students around him, their girlish squeals of excitement as they theorise what presents they may be receiving. He was all but ready to leave when an all too familiar voice entered the conversation.   
“I already got the best present”, Yona beamed “Soo-won gave it too me yesterday.” The other girls begin cooing admiration and jealousy as they crowd in closer to see the gift she removes from her bag. Hak finds himself oddly drawn to the spectacle curious and discomforted for a reason he can’t quite understand until he steps towards the group and sees a large sparkling hair pin. To say it was a perfect gift was an understatement, the rose shape and colour perfectly complimented Yona’s cascading red hair whilst the golden edging and gemstones allowed it to sparkle and draw attention to its owner, it obviously couldn’t have been cheap but was chosen with such certainty they must have been a lot of thought put in to it.  
And just like that Hak found himself suddenly found himself caring about Christmas presents. He was completely lost, why did he care what Soo-won got Yona? They had always been close growing up and it had never made a difference before, so why did it make his insides roll a thunderous storm now? He must have had a strange expression on his face as he stared down at the offending gift as Yona’s friend Lili placed her hand on his elbow suddenly jolting his attention towards the tall girl.   
“pretty isn’t it?” she states concerned eyes roaming his face. He isn’t sure what she’s looking for, glancing back towards Yona he watches as she gently places the gift back in to her bag, causing relief to rush through him the moment its removed from his sight.   
“you know” Lili says a mischievous lit taking over her voice and expression “she really likes that pin, but I’m sure someone who knows her as well as you do could find her something even better.” 

Which is how Hak somehow found himself in his current predicament a few days till Christmas in a way too busy shopping centre looking for the perfect gift. To make matters worse he had probably chosen the worst group of people in the world to go shopping with. When Yoon had originally suggested they go shopping after class ended that day Hak had thought he had found the perfect opportunity to find a gift. Yoon was the best when it came to knowing what people wanted and was great with money too! What he had forgotten to take in to account were his other… friends.   
As he walked through the crowds towards the familiar light brown tuft of hair, only to stop short at the crowds clear to reveal the red headed girl beside him. Yona. What is she doing here???  
“Hak you came!” she exclaims in greeting spotting him and drawing him closer in to their small group. When he had agreed to come he didn’t realise they would all be there, how was he supposed to get away to find Yona a gift in such a big group? Someone would definitely notice and that would reveal what ever this was? What was this anyways? Sure, Yona was his friend… his friend that he cared about a lot… and we protective of… and would get jealous of other people. What even was this anymore?  
“right!” Yoon called getting the small groups attention “since we’re all here now and its slightly busier than expected, how about we split in to pairs”   
“don’t worry shin-ah as your big brother I will make sure you don’t get lost amongst all these people” Kija proudly announced placing a well-meaning hand on his shoulder a pleased smile spreading across his face.   
“this big brother thing has got to stop they’re basically the same age” Hak mutters to himself.  
“great that Means we have one pair,” Yoon’s eyes sine with mischief glancing over Hak (that was weird) before landing on Yona “how about Yona and Hak”.   
“NO anyone but her” he accidentally releases watching as everyone jumps back in shock. “what’s that supposed to mean!” Yona shoots back before he can explain himself hurt showing on her face, you know what,” she says hurt and anger shining through her eyes “I didn’t want to be your partner anyway me and Lili will go!” she grabs hold of the dark-haired girls arm and storms off in to the crowd  
“real smooth Hak” Jae-ha adds as they watch the girls diaper in to the teeming crowds “if you want I can give you proper lessons on how to talk to girls, might help them to like you more”   
“I didn’t mean for that to come out how it sounded okay!” he protests   
“still,” Yoon adds “you should probably apologise, that was pretty rude.” The others nod in agreement causing further embarrassment to burst inside the dark-haired man.   
“yeah I know… I’ve just got to go… now… you know…presents” he adds voice gruff with embarrassment as he tries to take his leave of the group. This trip was already turning in to a mess but so long as he can get something while he’s here it wouldn’t be a total failure at least, in one shop and out again.  
Or at least that’s what he had thought. Two hours In and he hadn’t bought so much as a nut. Why was gift shopping so hard? He had tried asking for help but that was going as well as could be expected when he didn’t even know where to start, “it needs to be something big, okay not big… but you know good! Like something that shows I care? you know something girls will like?” he attempts to instruct the uncertain sales assistant.  
“im sorry sir, can you be more specific to what you might like?” the small girl clearly overwhelmed and trying to appease his strange request.   
“don’t worry young miss we’ll take this from here” Jae-ha appears behind Hak leaning his elbow on though the shorter man’s shoulder and winking at the young lady as she leaves them a light blush dusting her cheeks.   
“Relax Hak, you’ve never been that fussed about finding gifts before so why the importance now?” Jae-ha asks a curious and knowing smile seeming to overtake his smile “unless there is someone in particular you had in mind.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he states gruffly Shoving jae-has arm away. “ I just need to find the right thing this time okay”  
“the right thing eh” the taller man hmmms knowingly “some would say its harder to look for then to know, try thinking about the other person,” he pauses and looks meaningfully towards him “really thinking and you might realise what it is you need”  
Beginning to turn to leave and continue on his way he quickly pauses “ oh and if you were thinking of apologising to Yona you’ll have to wait till later, Lili took her home, someone stuck some gum in her hair and she’s become quite upset.”   
A slight anger burns inside him that someone would do that to her, Yona’s hair had always been precious to her and now because of someone’s carelessness it was going to have to be cut. He suddenly felt the need to find a better gift all the more, she need someone to cheer her up and it would be him.  
Finally being kicked out as the doors to the shops all close for the night Hak is at a complete loss, he still hasn’t gotten Yona anything and Jae-ha’s words had only made him more confused, really think? Think about what? He was thinking about her eyes and how they sparkle and her grin and how it always caches his attention, and her hair… oh her hair before now it had always been so eye catching the long bright red locks flowing free drawing attention her way from a young age. Such an iconic and distinguishable red. The very same red sparkling blinding him as he passes by the window. Turning his head, he looks inside the glass eyes locking on to the very thing he needed. It’s perfect.

Walking the familiar route to his childhood friends home the dark haired man becomes he stress down at the small wrapped gift. He hopes its enough. Pausing on the pavement outside the large family home he realises all too late the time. He’s spent so long shopping and wrapping he had forgotten that most people might be asleep at this time. Its too late to knock on her door, besides that might wake up her father instead and that’s not what he was here for. He supposed he could just give it to her tomorrow but then a feeling of guilt flashes through him at the memory of her hurt expression. Pulling out his phone he rings the first number and after a few beeps he’s greeted with a tired muffled response.  
“hello” the sound of moving bedsheets as she rolls around adjusting to her newly awakened state “Hak what is it?”  
“I’m sorry I upset you earlier.” He rushes out.  
“oh… its okay I know you didn’t mean it, is that the only reason you called at this time?” she asks confused.  
“look out your window” he instructs spotting her face peer out at his words, “come outside sleeping beauty”  
“Hak I really don’t want to, I look like a mess.” She sadly utters   
“can’t be any worse than when we were 8 and you tried to chase me and take my ice cream and ended up falling in the mud instead!”  
“hey!” she starts to giggle at the memory “ I think I remember that being my ice cream first!”  
“maybe, why don’t you come down and see if we can figure this out then? See who’s lying?”  
There’s a slight pause on the other end of the line as the small girl is putting thought in to her response “…. Okay, but only if you promise not to laugh”  
“how bad could it really be?” he asks which is met with a displeased grumble “okay I promise”  
A few moments later he watches as the front door of his friend’s home opens up to reveal the girl he had known for so many years but instead of the long cascading red curls he had grown to associate her with instead his eyes landed opon her face, lit up with the bright short hair framing it like a glowing halo and drawing attention to her deep shining blue eyes. Eyes with sad red rings from where she had been rubbing away at tears. He’s frozen, what can he say? She looks so good yet is so unhappy.  
“it looks awful doesn’t it?” she asks taking his silence for negativity.  
“no! ...no, I love it… it looks great” it looks more than great she looked cute. Oh. And with that sudden admittance realisation dawned on him, the reason he had been so weird around her recently, why he cared so much and got jealous so easily. He liked Yona, more than just a childhood friend. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she looked to him, how her hair doesn’t change that and she would still be beautiful even if she wore a potato sack because he adored how great she was on the inside and would never leave her side. But he can’t not right now, it’s too soon, he’s only just realised himself what he’s feeling and he Can’t expect her to deal with that uncertainty on top of everything else.   
Steping towards her he lays a hand softly on her head, “you know I was worried something really bad had happened like you’d dyed your hair blue” she gives him a small laugh in response “but I guess since its still here I don’t have to worry about your Christmas present not matching.”  
“present?” she asks attention peaked, “it’s not another gift card, is it?” she asks frowning  
“hey, I don’t always do those!” he says mock offence coating his words “here” he says showing her the small box wrapped in snowy paper watching as she takes it surprised and begins to unwrap the small gift.   
Opening the small box they both peer down at the small pendent nestled inside. A small heart-shaped stone topped with a golden edging and white gems appear wearing almost crown like as it lay there under her scrutiny, “ I love it the red-haired girl exclaims “ here help me put it on!” she asks handing the delicate chain over to him to place around her neck. “how do I look?” she enquires once he’s done a bright smile outshining the gift itself.   
Looking at her the small pendant hanging from her neck and the smile gracing her face Hak is filled with a deep sense of comfort and joy that he hadn’t felt since his uncertain feelings had begun so long ago. “beautiful.” He breathes wrapping his arms around a surprised Yona enveloping the small girl in his arms. Squeezing on to her tight he feels the soft movements of her body as she breathes and rests her arms across his back in return whispering as light merry Christmas as they both stand in the night their own secret world only illuminated by the soft glow of the street lights and the stars. Wrapped up in Yonas arms Christmas didn’t seem so bad any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> here what I used as a reference for the necklace in case you were wondering what it looked like: 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c8/b8/c5/c8b8c55dc5403acba79f03866e4a2b80--red-jewelry-jewelry-for-women.jpg


End file.
